


Derek's Fixation

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [59]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Clit Play, Don't copy to another site, Eating out, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Pussy Worship, eating pussy, large pussy lips, oral fixaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anon on request form wanted: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale or Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale or Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale — Stiles has a boypussy that has large pussy lips and is embarrassed about it but when his s/o finds out about it they’re obsessed and want to suck on his lips/worship his pussy all the time. Thank you :)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Kudos: 489





	Derek's Fixation

Stiles murmured as he turned his head, slowly waking from slumber. He forced his eyes open when he felt calloused fingers rubbing at his cunt, cheeks flushing when he realized that Derek was already between his spread legs. 

“Der?” Stiles squeaked as the Alpha’s fingers squeezed his rather large pussy lips together teasingly. 

“I love your cunt baby,” Derek praised as he ran his fingers up and down Stiles’ wet slit, sending sparks over Stiles’ body. 

“Derek! You can’t just say things like that!” Stiles whined as he covered his flaming face with his hands, as he always did when Derek got in this kind of mood. 

“It’s the truth, I could spend days worshiping your pretty pussy,” Derek said honestly as he teasingly pinched the human’s engorged clit, loving the way Stiles moaned and writhed just from the simple touch. 

“Derek,” Stiles gasped when Derek lowered his head and dragged his tongue over his pussy, making his breathing hitch. Derek moaned in pleasure at the sweet taste he could never get enough of, he settled down in a more comfortable position, content to be between Stiles’ thighs for the rest of the day. Derek draped Stiles’ legs over his shoulders, putting Stiles’ hips at a new angle and he lapped at the large lips that were glistening, as Stiles’ arousal grew. 

Stiles keened as he grabbed onto Derek’s hair, chest heaving as the Alpha twisted and curled his tongue in a way that had the human arching his back. 

“I would stay like this forever,” Derek sighed against Stiles’ pussy before parting his pussy lips with his tongue before pressing inside the soaked folds. 

“I don’t think I could handle it,” Stiles gasped as his hips twitched up, pressing his cunt against the Alpha’s scruffy face. 

Stiles moaned, eyes rolling up when Derek sucked hard at his clit making his body jerk. Fingers curling tightly around Derek’s dark hair to steady himself, feeling how wet his thighs were getting as Derek ate him out. 

“Your taste, it’s so addicting,” Derek moaned as he looked up at Stiles, eyes glowing alpha Red and his face wet with Stiles’. Stiles’ throbbed at the sight before moaning, head falling back against the pillow when Derek easily slipped two fingers into his soppy cunt. 

Stiles whined and gasped as Derek ducked back down, sucking hard at his puffy pussy lips as he rocked his fingers in and out of the other. 

“Can you come, Stiles? Can you come on my face, I want to feel it.” Derek panted as he pressed his tongue against Stiles’ clit, addicted to the way Stiles keened and twitched at the intense sensations. Derek slipped his tongue inside of Stiles’ pussy next to his fingers, curling both his tongue and fingers. Stiles let out a familiar cry as his body writhed on the bed as he came, drenching Derek’s face like the Alpha had requested moments ago. 

Derek lazily licked at Stiles’ dripping pussy, moaning in pleasure at the taste and when he lifted his face from between Stiles’ trembling thighs he was smiling as dazedly as Stiles was. 

“I love you and your taste,” Derek admitted shamelessly before ducking his head back down to lick and suck at Stiles’ sensitive pussy.

“Mm, love you too Der,” Stiles hummed as he settled back onto the bed, one hand remaining in Derek’s hair as he closed his eyes to get some more sleep, knowing full well that Derek wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon.


End file.
